


Virgins, Valentines & Sex Videos

by Dagagada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Student Ben Solo, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Sex, Smut, Space Virgins, Study Date, Valentine's Day, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/pseuds/Dagagada
Summary: The Prompt was:Modern AU: Rey needs help studying for [class a] and she knows classmate Ben needs help with [class b]. She proposes a mutually beneficial study session. Neither realize they planned it for Valentine's Day until their friends ask if they have plans. Space virgins please!I really liked this prompt and I hope you like my interpretation.Rey needs to write a paper on Lanford Wilson's "Burn This" play, but has problems with it. She asks Ben, whom she's pining after, for help knowing that he needs help with Math. She doesn't realize what day they set their study date for Valentine's Day. Additionally, when she shows up in his dorm she hears loud sex noises coming from his room. Is Ben having Valentine's Day on his own? How will the study date unfold?





	Virgins, Valentines & Sex Videos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaliyahJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliyahJade/gifts).



[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/d93464364053baa5)

 

It was February, the end of the semester was near and Rey decided she needed help desperately. She was definitely not in a good place in Contemporary Literature. She had a mind for engineering her major area of study, but her college first-year program required her to take contemporary literature or poetry. She chose literature because she could not read or understand poetry if her life depended on it. Now she was regretting that choice. She needed to write a paper to complete the course and she was in serious trouble. She tried twice already, but she had no idea what to write. That's why she was asking Rose if she could help her.  

 

"Girl, no can do. I'm busy this Friday,  probably the whole weekend. Hot date and all that. You don't have a date?" 

 

Rey was surprised by that question. "No, why? You know I haven't dated this year. I have a scholarship to maintain and no time for fun." 

 

"You've been working your ass off the whole semester, you should have some fun. That's the last assignment you have left, right?" Rose was always trying to encourage her to loosen up, seeing as Rey was taking her college career too seriously. 

 

"Yes, but I need that class for my GPA so I can't blow it. Besides... I don't see a line of guys asking me out." 

 

"Because you scared them all off at the beginning of the year." Rose was partially right. Rey was asked out by a few guys, but she was focused on her studies so she politely declined.

 

Rey shrugged. "So what, they were not my type. I didn't want to waste their time and mine."

 

"So you have a type, eh? Is it tall and dark with chocolate eyes?" Rose smirked at her and Rey blushed. 

 

"Maybe… but you know he's out of my league, he's more of a bookworm than I am. And he doesn't even notice me." 

 

"Girl, as intelligent as you are in some matters, you're so dense. I heard he has problems with Math and is aceing in Literature. You have lectures together, right? Ask him for help with the assignment. I can bet he's free on Friday." 

 

Rose had a point, Rey thought after her friend left. He was struggling in Math classes and he could probably recite Langford Wilson’s works from memory. He was very good with Literature as he was majoring in journalism and creative writing. This could work. 

 

Rey approached him after their Math class. 

 

"Ben, are you free this Friday?" 

 

His beautiful eyes widened at her question. They had a few classes together and mutual friends so they spent some time together. Rey’s best friend, Finn was dating  Ben's best friend, Poe, so they went out for drinks and sometimes to parties as a group. Ben was always pleasant but quiet. He never approached her directly, to her dismay, so she admired him from afar. 

 

"What?" He looked up at her a bit panicked.  

 

"I'll be honest, I really need some help with the Lit paper. I have to write about Langford Wilson’s play. It's called  _ "Burn this" _ but I don't get it.  I’ve read it but it's some gibberish in a New Jersey accent. I can't seem to grasp the meaning or the message. They fight, they cry, they fuck. It's confusing. Please, I know you probably know the play by heart. Will you help me?" 

 

Ben smiled a little. "Yes, it's one of my favorite plays, actually. I think I could help you on one condition. You're gonna have to help me with Math. I need to take this test  again and I really don't get some of the material." 

 

"You need a teacher. I think we have a deal." She beamed at him. "So does Friday work for you? If we don't finish we'll have the whole weekend to work on it." 

 

Ben nodded. "I'm free. I don't have many classes either so I'll be in my room the whole afternoon trying to study. You can come any time after 1 pm."

 

"I can be there around 4 pm after my last lecture finishes." She was relieved that he agreed and a little excited. 

 

They were supposed to study, but the prospect of spending some time alone with Ben was still a dream come true for her. He was her first real crush. So even though it wasn't a real date, she still prepared for it thoroughly: she shaved her legs and put on black tights, a tight black mini dress and a cream sweater that hung from one shoulder sexily. She put her hair down in soft waves and applied mascara and lip gloss. She felt more confident and it worked as some guys complimented her. 

 

Finn whistled when he saw her before their shared lecture. "Damn, Peanut, looking good. Who's the lucky Valentine?" 

 

"What?" She looked at him in surprise. 

 

"Who's your date for today? You never told me you have plans for Valentine's." 

 

Rey frowned. "What are you talking about, Finn? I have a study session planned for today."

 

"You don't know what is today?" Rey shook her head in denial.  

 

"I have no idea, Finn. Please, enlighten me." She rolled her eyes at him. 

 

"Girl, look at the calendar from time to time.  It's Valentine's Day. And you, like a loser, planned a study session," he taunted her jokingly.  

 

Rey's eyes widened, but she recovered quickly. "I'm a dedicated student, Finn, not a loser, and I take my studies very seriously, thank you very much. I know you'll be banging Poe, so have a nice date, but I'll be studying, and I'm happy with that." 

 

"Tell me then, princess, why are you so dolled up? And who are you studying with?"

 

She opened her mouth to reply when Finn's eyes lit up and he shouted.

 

"Don't tell me you're studying with Ben? Oh my god, you are!"

 

Rey frowned, was she that transparent? 

 

"Oh, Peanut, we made a bet with Poe when one of you would jump the other. Your mutual pining has been quite entertaining." Finn was smirking openly. 

 

"You're crazy, you know that? Ben is not into me. We are meeting today to study;  I'm helping him with Math and he's helping me with Lit. That's all there is." She was adamant in her belief, putting her hands on her hips in a gesture of stubbornness. 

 

"Sure, Jan. Tell yourself that while wiggling that sweet butt of yours in that mini dress in front of him. Just be safe. Oh, and he's definitely into you. Poe told me Ben was never going out with him so much until they joined us. He is not doing it for him,  me or Rose… Think about it, and good luck." Finn winked at her and Rey smiled involuntarily. Poe was rubbing off him which was adorable. Was it possible the guy she liked all semester returned her feelings? 

 

The lecture ended early because one of the professors was sick and called off. Rey was anxious to meet Ben, so she decided to take him up on his offer to drop by anytime after 1 pm. It was 2 pm so he was definitely in. The dorm was quiet as she entered and she noticed his door was ajar as she neared his room and heard noises coming from inside that made her freeze. It sounded like someone was having loud sex just inside. 

 

Rey was taken aback. Had she confused his room with someone else’s? She checked her phone for his text message with all the details and directions. Nope, this was the right room. Did he have someone over because she said she’d be late? For a second she debated whether she should just leave but her curiosity has won. She made a few light steps towards the door and she was finally able to make sense of the sounds coming from his room. 

 

"Oh Kriff, what a big lightsaber you have, Jedi. Fill me up with it, put it inside my cunt and fuck me raw." It was definitely a woman's voice but then, "You little dark side slut, I knew you lot like it hard. I'm gonna fuck you into this mattress. You're gonna scream my name, I swear to the Force." 

"Oh, take me, Jedi, take me now. I surrender my body to you." 

 

That was definitely not Ben's voice and were these Star Wars references? She peeked through the opening in the door. There was Ben, lying on the bed with a phone in his hand while the other hand was making slow pumping movements.

 

From where she stood, she couldn’t fully see everything but Rey was sure that Ben Solo was getting off watching Star Wars porn. It was fascinating to witness, his face had this focused look she never has seen before, hair all tousled and falling to his eyes, lips parted. She took a few steps to see more because there was no way she could leave now. She felt herself getting wet at the sight before her eyes. She was now able to see his cock in his massive hand and fuck, it was big. 

 

Unfortunately, she must have made a whimpering noise because Ben froze and then looked up and saw her. His eyes filled up with panic as he uttered, "Rey? Oh, fuck, Rey. I'm sorry." He quickly covered himself and turned around. 

 

Rey felt mortified to be caught staring, but it seemed he was just as ashamed. 

 

"Ben, it's me who's sorry. I... I should have let you know I was free earlier and not come over unannounced. It's your private room and a very private moment. I shouldn't impose." Rey tried very hard to let him know how sorry she was while inside she was both sorry and not at all sorry at the same time. 

 

While she talked, he dressed and faced her again. He looked adorably flushed, the tips of his ears red. "Rey, please stop apologizing. I'm really sorry you had to witness that. Please let's pretend nothing happened."

 

Rey was still blushing but there was no way in hell she wanted to forget what she saw. 

 

"Can I ask you something?" She really wanted to find something more about him. "Was it Star Wars porn you were watching?" 

 

His eyes grew big with surprise. "You like Star Wars?" 

 

"Yeah, I mean it's only one of the best sci-fi movie series of all times. But what do I know?" She was happy to find out that he was a big sci-fi nerd just like her. 

 

"Really? Poe always cringes when I talk about it and calls it space wizards just to annoy me." Ben's eyes lit up and a wide smile appeared on his face. Rey felt dizzy from its power. 

 

"Tell me about it. Finn says I'll never get a boyfriend because everyone will run away when I'll start talking about space battles." She rolled her eyes. 

 

"That's not true. I happen to know a few guys who would love to go on a date with you."

 

"Do  _ I  _ know any of them?" She asked, smiling a little and observing him blushing at that question. 

 

"I think, I mean a few asked you out already but you turned them down." He was adorably stammering.  

 

"Keeping tabs on me, Solo?" She arched a  brow at him. 

 

"It's common knowledge, I think Poe commented on that once or twice." He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, and she decided to let him off the hook. 

 

"So, are we doing this?" She asked as she watched his eyes darken and stammered in an attempt to immediately clarify her question, "our date, I mean our study date. I'm a moron and didn't notice that we are setting our date for Valentine's Day. You could have made plans. I'm sorry." She was the one having trouble with articulating her words now. 

 

"It's Valentine's Day today?" He was clearly surprised. "I had no idea. Don't stress over that, Rey. If I had plans I would have told you, so it's cool and we are totally doing this if you are still up for it."

 

Rey nodded eagerly. "I really, really need that paper done. Help me, Ben Solo. You're my only hope."

 

A few hours later, Rey stretched her arms over her head. "So, do you think they ended up together? Pale and Anna? After the play ends?" She asked Ben as they both sat on his bed, side by side, as she finished making the notes for her paper.  

 

Ben thought for a minute. "I don't know. I would like to think that they did. That love can bloom in even the most unconventional circumstances." 

 

She smiled pleasantly, surprised at his answer. "Wow, I didn't peg you for a romantic, Ben. So you think Kira and Kylo Ren from Star Wars are meant to be together too?" She was watching him intently. 

 

The past few hours were perfect. They helped each other a great deal, but she felt this delicious tension unravel between them. He looked at her every time he thought she wouldn't notice, but she did. She felt his gaze physically like a light caress on her skin and that only added to her excitement. She took off her sweater not long ago, her skin getting too hot and bothered with every passing minute and he almost choked seeing the tight dress that hugged her body and showed off her toned shape. 

 

They talked casually while waiting for the pizza Ben ordered for them, and she found his romantic side enchanting. He was smiling when he answered, "oh, totally. Haven't you noticed the tension between them? If the movie wasn't rated PG-13 they probably would have boned in that elevator or after the throne room fight. It was so intense…" He trailed off watching her lips as she licked them. 

 

Rey suddenly felt thirsty and not for any water. "I felt shivers when he looked at her in that elevator." She said and was taken aback by the throaty sound of her own voice. 

 

"Me too, I was surprised she didn't kiss the idiot herself. It's obvious he is the shy one and totally inexperienced." He was looking her straight in the eyes, and it was obvious he was not only talking about the fictional characters in the movie. 

 

"You think she should?" She asked, suddenly feeling breathless. 

 

"Yes, he is too shy to do it himself and he was watching her all this time and thinking that she would never like him because he is a big nerd and she's totally out of his league. Until today, he was sure she didn't know he existed and definitely didn't see him that way, but now he thinks that he may have a chance so maybe…" He was utterly adorable, rambling like that and Rey took pity on him and cut his speech off with the press of her lips to his. 

 

He groaned and pulled her to his chest, answering the kiss with eagerness and passion. His lips were everything she imagined and more, soft and sweet, as he worked delicately if not a little clumsily against hers, but Rey didn't have much experience herself so she couldn't complain, far from it, actually. The kiss soon shifted into a full make-out session as they found common rhythm pretty quickly and Ben deepened the kiss, licking her lips boldly and asking for entrance. She opened to him, tangling her hands into his hair (another fantasy of hers) and moaning, wanting to be as close to him as possible. 

 

Ben tasted delicious and exciting as his tongue danced with hers. He was holding her neck with one large hand while the other explored her back, making her squirm a little, but it was not very comfortable as they sat next to each other so she changed her position and straddled his lap. That took him by surprise and he broke the kiss, panting loudly. 

 

"Is this okay, Ben?" She asked in a low voice as he put his forehead to hers in a totally disarming gesture. 

 

"Rey, God, it's more than okay. It's a dream come true. Are you sure about this?" 

 

"Ben, if I wasn't I wouldn't be sitting here and kissing you. For me, it's a dream come true too. I think we are both idiots pining after each other." She chuckled at his shell shocked expression. 

 

"I guess we are. So, what do you think about transforming this study date into a real date? First date? I mean, you deserve much more than pizza in my room, but seeing as today is Valentine's we are not gonna get a table anywhere." He looked at her expectantly, and she beamed him. 

 

"I thought you would never ask. Of course, it's the perfect ending to this day, and I love pizza in your room. I could never kiss you as much as I want in a nice restaurant." 

 

At that moment, the delivery guy came, and they took a break to eat. For Rey, it was the best pizza in her entire life because she ate it with Ben who watched her eat with a hungry expression that had little to do with food. 

 

"Stop watching me like I'm a meal." She joked but he groaned in response. 

 

"You have no idea how sexy you look when you eat. You can ask Poe how many times I’ve told him that," he admitted. "He was making fun of my infatuation with you on every chance he got."

 

Rey remembered her talk with Finn and smiled. "Finn said the same thing when he commented on my outfit today. He was asking who I dolled myself up for." She blushed revealing that to him and he smiled widely in response.

 

"I noticed that you look particularly ravishing today, but I didn’t have the courage to  say something so let me say it now: you look absolutely beautiful today, Rey." Now they both blushed and smiled like the lovesick fools they were.  

 

"About that…" Rey put away her plate and climbed into Ben's lap again. "I have one more confession. I think it was so hot when I caught you getting off to that Star Wars porn. I should have left, but I couldn't stop staring. I've never seen it live. I mean a man getting off, not the porn." She said, feeling redder than before but glad that she told him that. 

 

His eyes darkened and he said in very low, velvety voice,"I was watching it, but imagining you the whole time. It's always you that I see when I get off." His cheeks were adorably pink but he looked her in the eye saying that and she felt like a goddess being the object of his fantasies. She kissed him with everything she had to show him how much she appreciated his confession. 

 

Facing him made everything easier this time and the kiss reignited their passion, so soon enough Rey was tugging at his T-shirt in a bold move that indicated she wanted it gone. He obliged and shed the cloth, enabling her to drink in his magnificent chest. 

 

"Ben, how are you so ripped?" She hadn't expected that. Sure, he was broad, but she never imagined that he hid the muscles of Conan the Barbarian underneath. 

 

"I like to work out, it helps to calm down and relax." He disclosed this with a crooked smile that did things to her. 

 

"Then I'm really glad you like it because I get to benefit from that now." She sent him a flirtatious smile of her own and put her hands on his chest. It was all hard muscles flexing under her fingers and she felt even more aroused. He put his hands on her shoulders and tugged on the straps of her dress asking, "May I?" 

 

She nodded and he bared her breasts with one simple tug as the dress didn't allow for a bra. What was the point with tits so small? She felt a little self-conscious suddenly. What if he prefers bigger boobs? Apparently not because he gaped at her chest with a look of revelation. 

 

"Those are the prettiest tits I've ever seen, Rey. Can I touch them?" She felt red and hot at the same time, both from embarrassment and heat gathering up in her core. 

 

"Yeah, you can do everything, Ben." She moaned the words because his hands were already on her and, oh boy, it was good. His touch sent sparks straight down her spine as he massaged the sensitive flesh. 

 

"Rey, you need to tell me if I'm doing it right. I mean, I don't know what you like."

 

"Well, it's a little difficult as I haven't done it with anybody yet." She admitted, not meeting his eyes. 

 

"What? You mean you've never…?" He trailed off, focusing on her face, her breasts forgotten for a minute.

 

She shook her head. "Never. I'm a virgin, Ben." 

 

His eyes widened, and he took her jaw in his big hands, forcing her to look at him. 

 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Rey," he spoke softly, gazing adoringly in her eyes. "In fact, you're not alone. I'm a virgin too." 

 

_ Wait, WHAT? He was a virgin? The sexy looking, tall and dark, amazing guy with, based on what she saw, a huge cock? How was this possible? _

 

"How, Ben?" She was puzzled. 

 

"And how are you a virgin? I guess the same way, by not doing it?" He smirked, but she was still surprised. 

 

"But why? I bet there were interested girls." 

 

"But I wasn't, until you." That had to be the sweetest thing anybody ever said to her and she melted, kissing him hard and whispering into his lips. "The same for me, but I'm sure I wanna do it with you." And she kissed him more. He was eager as he put his hands again on her breasts and circled her hard nipples, gaining a moan from her. 

 

"Harder," Rey was already so wet and every move he made and every confession he uttered worked her up even more. He was also hard as she felt his manhood dig into her pelvis as she pushed herself into him, wanting to be as close as humanly possible. 

 

He left her mouth and kissed her jaw, neck down to her breasts. He took each nipple into his mouth and sucked until Rey couldn't contain her throaty whimpers, arching her chest to him for more contact. He was a bit too much at times, but she didn't mind. She tugged on his hair, probably too hard, but he didn't complain. She thought about his big cock sticking out in his trousers and put her hand on him. He hissed at her action. "Rey, oh God, your hand feel so good on me." 

 

Encouraged,  she started to massage him and he sucked on her breasts harder,  painfully even. His hand slowly reached under her dress and experimentally rubbed on her crotch. Even though her tights and underwear, it was easy to feel that she was soaked and swollen, and his fingers snuck inside her clothes reaching her folds. The first touch made her jerk. 

 

"What, Rey? Something wrong?" He asked in a worried tone. 

 

"Nothing, Ben, just don't stop…" She got up and got rid of her tights together along with her panties and dress. He watched transfixed with hungry eyes, and she climbed back into his lap. 

 

"You can continue." She encouraged him with a small smile. 

 

"You can touch me too." Ben's voice was throaty and almost unrecognizable. 

 

Rey unzipped his pants, and he quickly lost them too. She helped him with his boxers too and had him naked under her quickly. He was beautiful, that was the only word that came to her as she looked at him. She was naked too, and he touched her everywhere like he couldn't believe that she was real. "You're beautiful," He said with wonder in his voice, and she said it back to him.  

 

He finally put his hands back on her, and it was like coming back home, like it was the only place they belonged. 

 

"Help me, tell me how to touch you, Rey. I wanna make you come." 

 

As it turned out, he was a quick learner as he understood her instructions, and soon he had her panting and moaning his name as he pumped his two fingers in slow motion inside her and sucked on her clit with his mouth. He was so eager, so willing, ignoring his own rock hard cock. Rey felt like she landed on cloud nine. 

 

His ministrations brought her such intense pleasure that she soon rode her orgasm so hard like never before. After, he took her in his arms and kissed senselessly. He looked so happy as he confessed, "I dreamt about that too, not as often as about fucking you, but you were so beautiful coming on my tongue and fingers." 

 

Rey smiled dreamily. "Ben, it was amazing, and you're such a romantic, and you learn quickly. I have no real comparison other than my own fingers and it  goes without saying that you're far better, but I hope you have the strength for more." 

 

He perked up at hearing that. "Of course, Rey, but only if you want to." 

 

"Ben, I’ve wanted you since the beginning of this semester, when I first met you. Is that enough for you?" 

 

"Yes, and by the way, I'm the same with wanting you." 

 

Rey laid down and pulled him to herself for a kiss. A deep, searing kiss that burned out all rational thoughts from their heads, leaving only need and want. Their hands wandered, exploring their bodies, still a little shy and clumsy. There were "I'm sorry's" exchanged when they were too forceful with each other or a bit too hard but it didn't matter. The passion knew no boundaries, no limitations.

 

Then he fished around in his desk for a few condoms and she helped him put in on. She put her hands on his cock and he moaned. "If you keep touching him like that, I'm not gonna last." He warned her, and she giggled. 

 

"So fuck me already, Ben." He didn't need to be asked twice. He slowly slid into her hot channel, and she hissed. He was big,  way bigger than his fingers, and he looked at her with care in his eyes. 

 

"You okay?" He asked, and she nodded while the burning sensation was slowly fading. "Just… give me a second," she uttered and kissed him softly. When her body adjusted to him, she made an experimental move and he groaned. "Move now." She whispered into his mouth, and he started so slowly, focusing with furrowed brows so much that she felt the tension emanating from him. 

 

She needed something to relax him so she made an overexcited face and whispered dramatically, "Oh, your saber it's so big, Kylo. Impale me with your saber, Kylo." He stopped for a second and looked at her, confusion clouding his face, but then his eyes sparkled and a sardonic smile appeared as he started to move more intensively and put his fingers on her clit. 

 

"You will be ruined for other men when I'm done with you, Kira. I and my saber will make you scream in pleasure." He was as dramatic as her, but his moves and the right amount of pressure his fingers applied to her clit with circling motion ignited the sweet fire in her core. The wet sounds he made as he moved, hitting that right spot with his big cock, only added to the excitement. 

 

His magical (yes, they were) fingers were relentless in the pursuit of her pleasure which built up an up just to erupt in white, hot bliss that washed over her in waves. He didn't stop and she was squirming under him, begging and moaning his name because the orgasm didn't just die, it came back in echoes. He joined her during the third wave of pleasure, groaning and jerking his body. 

 

"Oh my fucking god, Ben, I… I've never imagined it can be that good." She confessed and winced when he pulled out. "Though I'm sore, and we have to wait a little while before we can repeat that." 

 

He looked at her with pure admiration. "You were amazing. And that Star Wars role play was hot." He embraced her and kissed her gently. 

 

When they broke the kiss, she smiled at him mischievously. "I was inspired by that video you were watching. I hope we can watch it one day together, you know, for science." 

 

She winked at him and he whined. "Rey, you're unreal. What did I do to deserve you?" 

 

"I like you too, Ben Solo." She kissed his nose and thought that this was the best Valentine's ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta [deadlikemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/pseuds/deadlikemoi)
> 
> and moodboard artist [Beautiful_and_Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken)
> 
> If you want to talk come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DagaDagaGada)
> 
> If you liked this story try my other ones:
> 
> Burn This and NYC inspired one-shot, what if Rey ended up in play in Anna's shoes?: [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951832)
> 
> Finished multi-chapter, young dancer meet hot physiotherapist, but they friendzone each other, will they won't they?: [Dr. Rock Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604026/chapters/41498558)
> 
> For Smutty Cookbook project, sexy first date, cafe shop one-shot: [Amore Delizioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572977)
> 
> "Sound of Music", theatre, enemies to lovers, multi-chapter: [Sound of Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636796/chapters/44194912)
> 
> ABO, professor Solo, conference one-shot: [Language of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358376)
> 
> Reydar Valentines Day fluffy one-shot [Always the quiet ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985674)
> 
> Canon divergent, Rey tries to spy on Kylo after battle of Crait and meets Matt the Radar Technician, two-shot: [Undercover blond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873207/chapters/42181271)


End file.
